In general, in an audio reproduction device, when a tape cassette is only half inserted therein this cassette is set automatically at the play-back position so that the play-back state is established. It is provided further with a so-called auto-reverse mechanism which detects automatically the end of the tape. Further still the device keeps a pinch roller, which thrusts a tape on a capstan journal up to this moment, away therefrom; and thrusts another pinch roller on another capstan journal turning in the reverse direction so as to hold the tape therebetween in order to move this tape in the backward direction, so that the play-back is continued. Further, it is so constructed that the fast forward (FF) operation, by which the capstan journals and the pinch roller thrusted thereon are kept away from each other, the rewinding (REW) operation, the fast forward reproducing (REVEW) operation, where the tape is forwarded with a high speed while reproduced sound is generated, etc. are possible. In addition, it is so constructed that these mechanisms and operations are performed by combining various means such as gear mechanisms, cam mechanisms, etc., starting from the rotation of a driving motor turning only in one direction.